Vuelta a casa por Navidad
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Hugo se escapó para vivir una vida mejor, pero si esa era su vida ideal... estaba apañado-


_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a **JK Rowling**_

* * *

_Este fic está dedicado a **Misila** (si, hoy me he convertido en los reyes magos y le voy a regalar fics a todo Dios, que lo sepáis) a la que le he cogido cariño desde que empezamos a hablar por Skype (antes se alimentaba de quinceañeras, o al menos en mi mente). Aunque tengo una relación amor-odio con ella por su manera de tratar a sus pobres personajillos es amor, sobre todo porque me deja shippear parejas de sus fics que ella termina shippeando también, porque me pasa sus fics y es como: OH, FIC DE MISILA, SALTEMOS DE EMOCIÓN. Bueno, que sepas que eres genial (si no, no te regalaría el fic)_

* * *

_Unas Navidades agrias_

Cuando Hugo tenía doce años le encantaba la Navidad, no solo porque hubiese vacaciones y pudiese salir de la montaña de apuntes en la que solía estar enterrado en sus años de estancia en Hogwarts; también le gustaba pasear por las calles _muggles_ y que estuviesen iluminadas por luces de colores, pero lo que más adoraba es pasar esas fechas en casa de su abuela. El menor de los hijos de Ron Weasley adoraba a sus primos, aunque a veces chinchase a Lucy quitándole su libreta o se metiese con su primo Louis porque prefería estar hablando con Lysander Scamander que subido a una escoba (todo el mundo sabía que Louis tenía un poco de pluma y a nadie le extrañó que un día admitiese que estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo). Y también le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus tíos, aunque con su tío Percy un poco menos porque nunca encontraba ningún tema del que hablar y eso era frustrante. Lo bueno era que tía Audrey hacía las mejores galletas de Inglaterra, solo superadas por las de la abuela.

Pero de eso ya hacía muchos años y Hugo ya no tenía tiempo para ponerse a mirar las luces que colgaban en las calles. Mucho menos para cruzar todo el mundo solo para visitar a su familia. Suficiente tenía con vivir en una pequeña habitación mugrosa y llena de papeles de la que solo salía para comer en la hamburguesería de enfrente, que tampoco tenía mucha calidad. Nada que ver con la comida de Hogwarts o con la que preparaba su abuela. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado(,). Todo había cambiado desde que había decidido escaparse de casa justo después de terminar el colegio sus estudios de magia y hechicería.

No debería haberlo hecho, pero ¿de qué servía arrepentirse ahora? Nadie le aceptaría si se le ocurría volver seis años después como si no hubiese pasado nada. Si le preguntasen, Hugo no sabría decir por qué se marchó, tal vez por las ansias de libertad que tenía a los dieciocho años o tal vez las constantes discusiones que se originaban en su casa por su decisión de ser pintor. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que quería estar solo, sin nadie que lo censurase, ni le intentase llevar por el camino correcto. Quería ser él mismo. Pero ahora mismo, con veinticuatro años y sin dinero ni siquiera para alquilar un piso, lo único que podía hacer era dibujar en aquella pequeña habitación que se había convertido en su hogar. Pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de calmarlo, dibujaba algo y tras contemplarlo unos segundos arrancaba la hoja, la arrugaba y la tiraba al suelo, habiendo ya formado una gran montaña de papeles que se amontonaban en una esquina del cubículo.

Cuando se fue de casa solo cogió algo de dinero que llevaba siempre en los viajes por si se le antojaba algo. Un gran error, el primero de muchos que había cometido. Tuvo que hacer auto-stop para llegar a su destino, por suerte, una caravana de hippies pasó por la carretera donde el Weasley casi suplicaba por un transporte, estos lo llevaron a través de toda Inglaterra y lo dejaron en un puerto donde alquiló una pequeña barca con algo de limosna que le habían dejado los hippies y llegó a Francia. Pasó un año viviendo allí y cuando ahorró el dinero suficiente para hacer otro viaje, trabajando en una hamburguesería, cogió varios autobuses hasta que llegó al destino que había tenido planeado desde el principio. Roma.

La llamada ciudad del arte, era su sitio, él sentía que allí triunfaría como artista, que sería reconocido mundialmente y que podría volver a Inglaterra casi bañándose en dinero para restregarle a su padre lo que había sido capaz de hacer solo, únicamente valiéndose de su talento.

Pero no pasó.

Al parecer, la vida no era tan fácil como era Hogwarts, allí siempre ayudaban al más necesitado y nunca te quedabas sin un plato de comida por muchas cosas malas que hubieses hecho. En la vida real no, a la sociedad le daba igual no darte un plato de comida aunque te estuvieses muriendo de hambre, si no tenías el dinero suficiente para pagarlo. Por suerte Hugo siempre había sido bueno a la hora de conseguir lo que quería, por muy difícil que fuese, así que, tras unos meses solo durmiendo en algunos parkings, escondido detrás de los coches, y consiguiendo comida por algo de caridad, logró encontrar la solución a sus problemas.

* * *

_Hugo se retorció un mechón de su pelirrojo cabello que estaba más descontrolado y largo que de costumbre, la verdad es que no se había preocupado por cortárselo o recogérselo en los últimos tiempos, aquel era el menor de sus problemas. Siguió cojeando por la avenida, la última noche no había encontrado la posición ideal para dormir y tenía un dolor terrible en la pierna que no lo dejaba andar con normalidad. Dobló la esquina para dirigirse hacia el comedor social que últimamente frecuentaba cuando notó unos golpes en la espalda._

_Se giró para encontrarse a una muchacha rubia, más alta que él y con una sonrisa en el rostro._

—_Disculpa que me entrometa, pero esa pierna no tiene buena pinta —dijo señalando a la pierna derecha, de la que él cojeaba, y antes de que el chico tuviese tiempo de contestar ella ya se había agachado para examinarla. Le levantó el pantalón y dio un grito ahogado—. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué te has hecho aquí? Esto está terrible, ven, mira, aquí está mi piso —exclamó casi arrastrándolo por toda la calle hacia un portal._

—_No hace falta que...—El chico cerró la boca ante la mirada fulminante de la chica._

—_Soy médico y tengo que ayudar a la gente que tenga abierta la pierna, y estos no suelen resistirse —respondió la rubia antes de arrastrarle hacia el interior de la casa._

* * *

Hugo sonrió al recordarlo, Adele Scamander (si, al parecer era familiar lejano de Lorcan y Lyssander) lo obligó a dormir en el sofá de su casa hasta que estuviese recuperado del todo. Antes de que se diese cuenta ya habían pasado seis meses y él seguía durmiendo en el sofá de la rubia, quien no parecía tener ninguna queja sobre eso. Cuando le anunció su decisión de irse de la casa la rubia sonrió enigmáticamente y le enseñó unos papeles que había ido reuniendo había ofertas de habitaciones bastante baratas y en el resto ofertas de trabajo en la que no se requería mucha cualificación.

Gracias a ella había conseguido ese trabajo como camarero en la pequeña cafetería que había a tres calles de la pequeña habitación que había alquilado gracias a su sueldo, que no era millonario, obviamente. Y aunque Adele había sido una gran compañía durante ese medio año y que le había ayudado más que nadie ese lazo se cortó. Tal vez por la distancia de sus viviendas, o puede que por la simple razón de que la rubia seguramente tendría amigos que no es estaban muriendo de hambre por las esquinas. Todas esas compañías eran mejor que él. No era que le echase la culpa, él lo entendía, a pesar de todo; era lo mismo que hubiese hecho él.

Hugo escuchó el sonido de una moto pasar por la calle, eso era realmente extraño ya que era la tarde de Navidad, esa tarde en la que las familias estaban dando los últimos retoques a la cena, o a sus trajes. No estaban para ir en moto por la calle y menos por uno de los barrios peor considerados de toda Roma.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Empezaba a parecerse al señor Scrooge, de _Cuento de Navidad._ Él era su personaje favorito de ese relato que su hermana acostumbraba a leerle¡: una persona sin amigos, encerrado en su casa y sin ser capaz de hablar amistosamente con nadie. Solo había dos diferencias, la primera era que Hugo estaba así aún siendo joven y estando en la flor de la vida; y la segunda, al menos el señor Scrooge tenía dinero de sobra para vivir y nunca habría vivido en una habitación alquilada en las afueras de Roma.

Solo faltaban que los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas, futuras y presentes fuesen a visitarlo, pensó con sorna. Al menos no estaría solo esa noche.

De repente, sonó el timbre.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** es un mini-fic que cuenta de dos capítulos, ya ves, está Hugo amargado de la vida en su habitación el día de Navidad. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, Misila ¡feliz día de reyes!_


End file.
